warshipcraft_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of Engagement
It is WSC Wiki policy that all members, regardless of seniority, follow these rules. Breaking these rules may result in temporary or even permanent bans. Until further notice all flying ships are banned from RP. Terminology In the WSC RP universe there are a number of abbreviations and sayings that you will need to understand. General Terms OOC: Out of character. Anything said out of character is not known to any character on the wiki. This is usually used to annotate IC posts or to discuss things between members. IC: In character. Anything said in character is officially out on the wiki. WSC: Warship Craft BSC: Battleship Craft RP: Roleplay. GM: Godmodding. Basically, cheating. More on this later. Ship Terms Flying Ship: A ship that flies above the water, usually by using some sort of glitch. Fleet Ship: A ship that is made to look like several ships by attaching a number of hulls together, usually using underwater connectors. Barge: A large flat warship typically covered in many many weapons. it is also a derogatory term used to describe poorly built or boring warships. Super Warship: A very large, very fast warship typically covered in many powerful weapons and fielding aircraft. General Wiki Rules Keep language pictures and content PG. Respect your fellow WSC players. Don't edit other people's pages without permission. Only WSC ships are allowed on the WSC wiki. New Navy Rules Any person interested in making a new Navy should read these rules. Do not make a new Navy without permission from an admin. Don't make a new Navy unless you plan on being an active member. Inactive Navies will be archived and may lose their land. If you are entirely new to the wiki, you need to have been an active member for at least one month before you can start a Navy. Exceptions may be granted by admins. Think of a good name. We like to take things seriously, so names like "The Imperial Navy of Fluffy Bunnies" will not do. Ship Rules Don't plagiarize Specially modified ships are banned. This means no database editing, and no Hansa/SWC ships. Your ship is allowed to be ugly (although we don't recommend making it so). Ship names should be as carefully selected as your Navies name. Roleplay Rules You may only make roleplay post when you are logged in. Period. When talking out of character, please say so. Don't Godmod. Godmodding is when you ignore what is normally possible inside the wiki. Examples include destroying a large ship with nothing but a pistol round, or having a small frigate survive a full salvo from a battleship. This is a bannable offence. Don't Metagame. Metagaming is when you use OOC knowledge IC. Attempt proper spelling and grammar. Nothing kills roleplay faster than poor spelling and grammar. You can not kill another player's character without their permission. You can not control another person's character without their permission. Be a good loser. Not everything goes as planned, and you will lose some battles. If you do feel you are being treated unfairly, contact an admin and they will help you sort things out.